Reunited and Misunderstood
by TymLord
Summary: Toshi had a son that he had to give up the day he was born... What will fate unfold for him when he meets him 12 years later... On Hiatus... sorry...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK sorry I didn't put this up in the first place but this is my first story.... and unlike what you normally hear... I don't care if you flame me... just as long as it helps...

Toushi: Well you could have said that in the first place..

Me: Well... I kinda just did... So haha.... XP...

Maya: Do I have to separate you two???

Toushi/Me: No Ma'am.......

Maya: Ok then on with the story....

* * *

Chapter 1-

On an unusually cold spring night, snow began to cover the ground as a baby was born in the Hitsugaya household.

The mother held her newborn close and looked up at her husband, "What should we name him darling."

"How about… Umm… Kamishiro," the woman's husband suggested.

"So, Toshirou, he's our little god of snow."

"I'm glad you agree and I'm sorry, but no one must know about your side of the family, and I know that we've talked about this before, but this time it's serious. If Central 46 found out about this they will kill us both, as well as Kamishiro."

Aimi sighed, "But they won't, we've kept it secret for this long, what makes you think anything will change now?"

"I'm not sure I just have this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's just that your grandparents were Quincy's… and we can't keep that a secret forever."

"Well our son will grow up not knowing, so the secret will die with us, no one else will ever have to know," Aimi whispered as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Just as that was said, there came a loud rapping at the rice paper door. A voice soon followed, shouting commands to others outside the door. In less than a second, Maya was in the room before any demands were made.

"Toushiro, what's going on? Why are…" Maya tried to ask but was interrupted by Toushiro, while picking up Kamishiro.

'Toushiro and Aimi Hitsugaya, you are under arrest by the order of Central 64," the voice from outside shouted. "You have 30 seconds to open this door, or we're going to break it down."

"Here, Maya, please take Kamishiro and hide him. No matter what happens to us, please take him to safety; once he's old enough, please get him into the Soul Reaper Academy, under a false pretense," Toushiro ordered as he handed Kamishiro to Maya.

Maya had no time to say anything, she cradled the baby in her arms and took off, the same way she entered, to do what she was told. Just as she left, she heard a loud crash, and she turned to look back at the house just as a Kamishiro uttered his first cry…

* * *

A/N: So there you go the first chap... Remember i don't mind flames as long as they're constructive...

Toushi: Well that chapter didn't take long...

Me: Well i'm sorry if i'm not big on extremly long chapters....

Maya: Hey... You two... Go to your rooms now...

Toushi/Me: But, But, But.....

Maya: Don't ya'll but, but me.. Your grounded until Chapter 3......

Toushi/Me: Fine.....

* * *

AN: July 3, 2009- Sorry... i had my friend read this before i posted it... and i didn't notice that she changed the names around... now i have to go check the rest of the chapters that she read..... and probably messed with too....


	2. Chapter 2

Maya: Well since both the author and Toushi are grounded until the next chapter.. I guess I'll have to do the introduction... Oh well... Here's Chapter 2....

* * *

Chapter 2-

~Twelve Years Later~

"What? A 12-year-old just got the squad 4 lieutenant position!?!" Momo asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, and that's not even the weird part… the kid has the same icy-blue hair as Captain Hitsugaya," Matsumoto added.

"Hey, what are you two talking about behind my back?" asked Toushiro menacingly, just to scare them.

"Oh, nothing, sir… umm, well, goodbye." Matsumoto and Momo shouted as they ran away.

They left Toushiro's question unfulfilled and very empty. He knew who they were talking about anyway, but he never realized that his son would become a soul reaper so suddenly, and that he'd be a lieutenant- especially on squad 4.

"Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya, please report to the central courtyard at once," someone called from behind him. But when he turned around, the person was gone. He was sure, however, that it was Maya that had spoken.

So Toushiro walked all the way to the central courtyard as he was told. When he got there, two people were there sparing. He instantly recognized one as Maya, because of her raven blue hair. The other was somewhat familiar, but then he realized that it was Kamishiro, though he could only tell because their hair color was the same icy-blue as his.

"Ok, Kami, that's enough training with Kazimaru. It's time to work on your hand-to-hand combat!" Maya shouted.

"Ok, Mama Maya," Kami shouted right back as he put his two zampakuto's back in their sheaths.

'(Wait… MAMA MAYA!?!?!?!) Maya could you please come here for a moment!" Toushiro called in an infuriated tone.

Only Kami was startled because he didn't notice anyone else's spiritual pressure. However, Maya already knew that he was there.

"Kami, why don't you practice Kazimaru's special power?" Maya said as she walked toward Toushiro.

"Maya, I thought I told you to hide him twelve years ago, NOT ADOPT HIM!!!!!" Toushiro screamed; which distracted Kami and caused him to accidently put a huge gash in his leg from dropping his zampakuto.

Toushi was just about to run up to help him, but stopped short because he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Maya.

"Wait. In a second you'll see why he was put on squad 4, and made lieutenant, because Captain Unohana was thought to be the only one with this ability," Maya stated matter-of-factly.

Just as she said that, Toushi noticed a strange blue aura coming from the two zampakuto's, on both sides of Kami's leg. Then after about a minute or so, Kami just grabbed his swords and sheathed them on his back. Toushi didn't think it did anything, until Kami took a towel and wiped the blood from his leg. The gash was completely healed, with absolutely no scar; Toushi was completely speechless for a moment.

"It's even better when he uses his Bankai with it," Maya said with a firm tone.

"Wait… His B-B-Bankai?!?" Toushi responded.

"Yeah, it's really quite astounding, but it takes a lot of his energy; he can't use it every day, so we've gotten to where he'll use it only if he needs to, but he is definitely your son. " Maya whispered.

While Maya said that, Toushi was just staring dumbfounded, at his son.

* * *

Maya: Well that was chapter two..... Just a reminder.... flames are accepted... but only if they're constructive.... 'Til next chapter.... The author will be back then.... BYE BYE......


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok... sorry about that Maya is a little testy... it's that time of the month for her.....

Maya: Excuse me.... Where's my zampakuto......

Me: Okay I think I should just let ya'll read the story now.... Seeming that I might just be killed now...

Toushi: HAHA... Go get him Maya...

Me/Maya: Stay out of this Hitsugaya/ Toushi!?!?!?

Me: So anyway have fun reading the story... Bye *runs away*....

Maya: Ah-ha... found it... NOW GET BACK HERE YOU.......

Toushi: *sweat drop*....

* * *

Chapter 3-

"Here, why don't you engage him in a fight? I'm sure that he would love to battle, especially against you." Maya said.

The smug look on Toshi's face as she said that was quite amusing, so Maya couldn't help but giggle. While Maya was attempting to control her giggling fit, she didn't notice that Toushi had moved from his spot and was heading to the center of the central courtyard where Kami was.

"Roar, Hyourinmaru!?!" Toushi screamed.

Kami was almost caught off guard. Toushi was so excited about fighting his son that he forgot to hide his spiritual pressure. That's what basically tipped off Kami, and he was able to block the attack.

"Oh, so you want to play that way, huh… Scream, Kazimaru!?!" Kami shouted as he attached to two swords together at the hilts.

Toushi instantly recognized the shape as a bow; he thought of Aimi, and her Quincy heritage. Before he knew it, about a million arrows were shooting past his face, but not one hit him it seemed that Hyoten-maru had put up an ice barrier in front of him.

After about half an hour of having arrows shot at him, Toushi finally used his Bankai.

"Hyourinmaru- Rain over the Frosted Heavens!!!" Toushi screamed in a fury of words.

Kami didn't know what he should do, so he just got in the mind set of basics and did what he had to do to defend himself. He could add this to Captain Hitsugaya's profile later. Then he got the perfect idea after looking towards Maya and seeing her nod in approval.

"Kazimaru- Stain the Skies of the World Above!!!" Kami shouted at the top of his lungs.

Just as those words were uttered, hundreds of swords started to appear from the first two. All of them formed a barrier to block Kami from the onslaught if ice spears. Toushi was standing there, gaping, until the swords turned his way and flew at him. He finally decided to end the fight, and just in time, too, because Kami had just passed out from expending all of his energy.

Maya casually walked over to Kami and picked him up. Toushi had started to walk away; Maya sat Kami back down, and ran up to him and stopped him from leaving.

"You really should tell him soon, before he figures it out himself," Maya stated.

"Yes, but I won't have him know the past in which he was born from," Toushi retorted.

"Well, I'm going to take him home, and if you aren't there by the time he wakes up to tell him, I will. Oh, and in case you don't remember, today is his birthday."

Toushi cringed at that fact. He was the boys' biological father, and he didn't even remember his birthday.

* * *

Toushi: Okay seeing as by now those two are already half way to japan by now..... Hope you like the chapter the next one will come soon... bye bye.....


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I'm back... I lost Maya somewhere in Okinawa... So have fun reading this chapter....

Toushi: Umm... She's coming up the drive....

Me: Oh Shit.... Gotta run... *runs away (again)*

Maya: YOUR NOT GETTING RID OF ME THAT EASY......... GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!?!?!?!?!?!?!

* * *

Chapter 4-

Later that evening at Kamishiro's 12th birthday party Maya found herself surrounded by all of her near and dear soul reaper friends.

Everyone seemed to have shown up, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Ichigo, Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki (Bitch), Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya, all of Squad Four, and even Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. But it seemed that Toushi was avoiding Kami like the Bubonic Plague (A/N: it's the Black Plague for all those idiots out there…). But no one really noticed except for Maya.

"Well you seem awfully quiet this evening Toushi," Maya stated, taking a spot next to Toushi.

"What do you mean Maya; I'm always quiet at parties. Unlike you who jumps on tables after a few bottles of sake," Toushi defended.

"Yea, but this is the first party you've attended in twelve years."

"So, what makes this any different?"

"Oh, I don't know… It's your son's twelfth birthday and congratulatory party for making it onto Squad Four, especially for such a high position"

"So what, it's not that amazing?"

Maya sighed heavily and glared and shot Toshiro a death glare.

"Mother, isn't it time to... umm… Good evening Captain Hitsugaya, I'm glad you could make it here tonight," Kamishiro breathed, "Umm… Mother, isn't it time to cut the cake… I swear if I didn't remind you of everything…"

"Excuse me young man…" Maya scolded.

"Umm… Nothing, but hurry up," Kami warned, "goodbye Captain Hitsugaya."

With that Kami started to walk away, back towards the awaiting people at the party that have yet to congratulate him.

* * *

Toushi: I don't even want to know if Maya caught him yet.... But I hope it's soon cause i'm tired of doing this.... Bye.... Til next chapter......


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok... I'm back again.... Maya had another mood swing so she's not chasing me any more..... But because of a rather rude and non-constructive flame I recieved all flames will now be used to roast marshmallows.....

Maya/Toushi: Yay... Smores!?!?!?!?!

Me: Ok.. Ok... Calm down... We don't have enough flames for msmores right now... and hopefully we never will....

Toushi: Aww... You led us on...

Me: So....

Maya: Why don't you just go smoke your damn clove cigerattes.....

Me: Ugh... For the last time I don't smoke... Anymore.... Anywho... Enjoy Chapter 5.......

* * *

Chapter 5-

Everyone had started to gather around the cake in the middle of the room. Waiting for Kamishiro to come blow out the candles, but he was nowhere in sight.

"(Huh, so I guess Toushi finally decided to tell him)," Maya thought with a smirk.

*Meanwhile outside in the courtyard.*

"You needed to talk to me, Captain Hitsugaya?" Kami asked sheepishly.

"Yes, and it's quite important, so please sit," Toushi stated pointing to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard that looked suspiciously like the Trevi fountain in Rome.

With that Kami just nodded, and they made their way over toward the fountain. About halfway there, both heard some rustling coming from some nearby bushes. Kami and Toushi both drew their zampakuto's, waiting for something to pop out or anything to happen. Instead, Hanataro just came tumbling out of the bush followed by Maya, Ichigo, Rangiku, and Byakuya?

"What are you five doing here?" Toushi asked in a stern and demanding tone.

"Umm… Nothing," all five answered in unison.

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing," Kami added in the same tone as Toushi had displayed before.

"Well, you see, we were just…" Ichigo started, but just ran away instead.

"Well, I think I should just leave you two alone for a bit," Maya stated seeing the way both Kami and Toushi were giving her a death glare.

"Rangiku, leave," Toushi ordered, then looked toward Kami. "I'll leave Hanataro to you."

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya; Hanataro, you leave as well," Kami ordered as well.

"And what about you," Kami and Toushi said in unison looking toward Byakuya, who just shrugged and walked away.

While Byakuya turned to walk away, Toushi and Kami sheathed their zampakuto's with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I think you should be getting back to your party," Toushi said looking toward Kami.

"But, wait, I thought you had something important to tell me," Kami said turning towards Toushi's retreating form, "Captain Hitsugaya!"

"(Oh well, He'll tell me whatever he wants to tell me in his own time)," Kami thought while walking back towards the party.

* * *

A/N: Well... How'd I do... but please remember this I'm having Maya beta read... So....

Maya: What's that supposed to mean....

Me: Please review... I need criticism....

Toushi: That's not all you need.....

Me: ...... KAZIMARU!?!?!?.......

Toushi: Shimata!?!?! Kuso, Kuso, Kuso!?!?!?!

Maya: Ugh... Those two.... Oh Well.... Til next Chapter.......


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long... i've been having a bit of trouble...

Toushi: Yeah... You pissed off Maya.... Again....

Me: Shut up you....

Maya: I hate you both you know that right.....

Me/Toushi: Yea.... We know.....

Toushi: Great... Now you've dragged me into this.....

Me: What are you blameing me for... She didn't even like you in the first place....... Why don't ya'll read the chapter while me and Toushi talk.......

* * *

Chapter 6-

"(Great, my first day as a soul reaper; and my job is to change BED-PANS, for god's sake, I'm a lieutenant damn it!)" Thought Kami angrily.

Over P.A.: "Attention, Squad Four, there has been an accident at the soul reaper academy; several students and teachers injured, emergency medical assistance is required."

"(Finally!)" Kami thought.

But before he could anywhere he saw a messenger butterfly floating in front of his face. He let it land on the palm of his hand so he could hear the message.

"Kamishiro, only you and Hanataro will be going to the Academy, tell everyone and grab Hanataro on your way out." That was the end of the message.

* * *

N/A: Sorry it was sooooo short.... The next will be much longer...... I promise... and i'm going to hope that ya'll will hold me to that...... Now i have to go and write chapter 7...... Please review... it's getting lonely only hearing from... well no one....... T-T.......


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Ok So sorry ya'll... about not being a steady updater..... I'm Stuck with some parts of my story.... but i will continue to write...

Maya: Yea... He'll be co-writing with me.....

Toushi: Great... The story will surely go down the drain now.....

Me: Shut up you two... they need to know this shit.... Ok... it will be a bit for chap 7 but it will be hopefully the best chap so far....

Maya: if you need to contact me as well about the story send a message to- BlackAmethyst182.....

Me: ok... well soryy... it will be a few days? Hopefully.... But me and Maya both have band camps to go to during the week for the rest of July so most updates and posts will probably be on the weekends..... Sorry.....

Maya: If you have a problem with us being band nerds well GET THE HELL OVER IT....

Me: Seriously people i'm the best clarinetist in my high school... so suck it bitches....

Maya: ok now that's gloating.....

Me: yea sorry about that.... i just don't like being made fun of....

Toushi: Dammit you two... ok so what Kami said earlier is all true so... we ask yopu to wait patiently for chap 7... thanks and goodbye.....


	8. Author's Note 2

August 1, 2009

A/N: Sorry it's taking way too long... the Co-Writing doesn't seem to be working sorry...... It will take longer than i had originally planned... but there will still be updates as soon as i can get them in.... but so most will be satisfied i will be putting chapter 7 into two different parts so you'll have something to keen over til i get the rest finished... it will be in later today... that i promise.....


	9. Chapter 7: Part 1

A/N: Well here it is... granted it's only about half.... i just need something to tide people over til I get the rest written....

Maya: Yea and it better be soon....

Toushi: Yea... I actually want to know how the story ends.....

Me: Hehe... Now i even have Toushi addicted.....

Maya: I never thought that i would see the day.....

Me: I just remembered to do something.....

Maya/Toushi: What?????

Me: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters... (But god I wish I did)... I do however own the character Kami... And my friend owns Maya.....

* * *

Chapter 7: Part 1-

*At the Soul Reaper Academy at the edge of the inner Sereitei(Sp?)*

"Ok, so it's classroom 382," Hanataro said, reading from the incident report in his hand. "I don't remember or even know where that classroom is."

"We could just follow the smoke you know," Kami simply stated.

"Oh, that's a great idea Lieutenant," Hanataro yelled, running after Kami who was already halfway toward the source of the smoke.

LINE BREAK… LINE BREAK… LINE BREAK… LINE BREAK… LINE BREAK… LINE BREAK…

When they arrived at the classroom Kami stopped short, finding that the teacher was none other than Maya herself.

"(Of course, who else)," Kami thought while sighing audibly. *Sweat Drop*

"Kamishiro, it's a good thing Captain Unohana sent you; there's some really bad injuries," Maya said walking toward Kami and Hanataro.

"Hanataro, start attending to the more severely injured students first," Kami ordered in a calm voice, contrasting the chaos that surrounded them.

"Yes Lieutenant," Hanataro answered, running off toward a group of students.

* * *

Me: Well i hope that will tide ya'll over til I get the rest of thee chapter ready....

Maya: You mean that wasn't all of it....

Me: We've been through this Maya... I'm putting it up in parts till I get the rest then I'll merge them all together.....

Toushi: You really should pay attention during our meetings.....

Me: Okay this is just a tought in the back of my mind so just give me some opinions on it ok...... Nice ones please.... But i'm thinking a little like comfort yaoi for Kami.... please don't flame me for it... It's just an idea for now... I need feed back if it is to become reality..... And I'm not sure who with yet... But it will absolutely not be Toushi.....

Toushi: Why not....

*Maya and Kami 'a.k.a- Me... if you hadn't gathered that yet' looks at each other*

Me/Maya: NO INCEST YOU BASTARD..... YOU REALLY WANT TO MAKE YOUR SON/ME CRAZY!?!?!?!?!?!?

Me: Anywho.... I'll get the next part up as soon as i can..... See Ya'll later......


	10. Chapter 7: Part 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long.... but now it's finally here... and it's still not very long...

Toushi: Finally...

Me: Shut up... You're not even in this chapter...

Maya: Why do you two always have to fight.... Here why don't we let the readers read the chapter that they have been so patiently waiting for.... why i deal w/ you two (evil glint in her eyes)...

*Toushi and me cowering in the corner*

* * *

Chapter 7: Part 2-

"Okay, so what happened here Maya?" Kami sternly asked regarding Maya.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Maya responded with a sly smirk.

"I'm not here as your son; I'm here as a representative of Squad 4. These questions I am trying to ask you are to help asses any extra internal damage that any of the students might have ascertained," Kami stated with an eerie calmness in his voice.

"Ok then," Maya replied cautiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Good. Now what happened?"

"Ok, we were practicing hado's and bakudo's; but somewhere along the line everyone just stopped. Except one, Makino, Kyo; he was in the back of the room; the part that sustained the most damage; away from everyone else, reading a book and mumbling. I only got bits of what he was saying and I didn't understand a word of it, like it was in some strange language.

"It was strange, then there was an explosion and he was gone, along with a few unfortunate students that were close enough to get caught in the explosion," Maya described with only enough detail that was needed, and as best she could.

"Danka-shun*, that should work for now; but be prepared for any other questions," Kami said in response, walking away to help Hanataro.

Since Kami had his back to Maya he did not see the shocked expression on her face, as if she had realized something from what Kami said.

"THAT'S THE LANGUAGE!?!?!" Maya shouted.

The sudden outburst caused Kami to turn around.

"What…" Kami tried to respond but was interrupted.

LINE BREAK… LINE BREAK… LINE BREAK… LINE BREAK… LINE BREAK… LINE BREAK…

"Lieutenant, Maya…. I think both of you might and should take a look at this," Hanataro shouted in a startled voice from across the room.

* * *

A/N: Well that was the end of that chapter.... sorry couldn't resist the cliff hanger.... hehe....

Toushi: You're a bastard.... why do you have to do that....

Maya: Because it's a good writing technique... now go to your corner....

Me: Knock it off both of you... Kami*... you two are annoying....

Definitions:

~Danka-shun- German for thank you very much...

~Kami- my name... and also Japanese for god....


End file.
